Guilty
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Poe feels guilty about the deaths of a bunch of resistance pilots. (very brief spoilers for the last jedi) He doesnt think that Finn would want to be with someone like him. BB-8 is a meddling droid who thinks Poe is being dumb.


Poe sat outside staring at the ocean on the new planet the resistance inhabited. "I keep screwing up BB-8. All those pilots that were killed were because of me. I don't think that Finn would want to be with someone like me."

BB-8 beeped some offensive things at him. Poe glared at his beloved droid. "I don't know where you're learning that type of language, but I don't appreciate it. And no, you're wrong. I am a screwup. I don't deserve happiness. I don't deserve Finn."

BB-8 did something he normally wouldn't do to his Poe-shocked him good and hard two times.

"What the-BB-8! That was rude!"

BB-8 started beeping loudly at him. " _Friend-Poe, you deserved that with the attitude you have! You are not responsible for those pilots dying! The first Order is. Don't forget that! And Friend-Finn would be lucky to have someone as amazing as you to spend his life with! He knows that what happened wasn't your fault. You need to stop being stubborn and tell him how you feel. You can't avoid him forever. He's really sad that you haven't said anything to him since we got here last week! I've been patient but I'm not going to wait around forever for you to grow a pair and talk to him!"_

BB-8 rolled off. Poe didn't have the heart or energy to chase after his somewhat annoying droid. There was a part of him deep down that knew BB-8 was right. But there was a stronger part that still had nightmares over the loss of all those pilots including Rose's sister, Paige especially since Rose had become such a good friend to Finn. He stared at the waves for a couple hours, not moving from his spot. Maybe he could drown in them and do everyone a favor.

"Hey," Finn told Poe starting him.

"What are you doing here," Poe asked Finn, glaring at the droid hiding behind Finn. BB was whistling innocently.

"BB-8 gave me a note that said you had given him permission to zap me if I didn't come meet you down here," Finn said with a confused look. "Which I don't understand because you haven't really spoken to me this week."

"I think BB-8 has a short circuit," Poe replied looking at his droid who rolled toward him with his electric pod sticking out in a threatening gesture.

"You didn't write that note, did you," Finn asked, taking a seat right beside Poe so that their bodies were touching.

"No, but I suppose I should talk to you since you're here and BB-8 is a pain and probably will shock me until I tell you." Finn patiently waited for Poe to start. His hand moved to touch Poe's leg in a gesture to let him know that no matter what, he was there. Poe broke down as he confessed his guilt over everything that happened. "I guess a part of why I've been avoiding you is because you've been hanging out with Rose a lot and I'm sort of the reason she's dead."

Finn took Poe's hand and squeezed it. "She doesn't blame you. I don't blame you either. Things happen in war. You thought you were doing the right thing. What happened never changed how I felt about you. Since I first laid eyes on you I thought you were cute and you were a brave and good guy. Sometimes in war, people make tough calls that end up with a lot of loss. It's unavoidable but it doesn't mean you're a bad guy. You're a hero in my eyes. You always have been and you always will be." Finn brought his other hand up to Poe's face and wiped away some of the warm tears falling down his face. "Rey has been trying to get me to tell you how I feel and I've wanted to so many times over the past several days but you haven't really been talking to me. I love you Poe. So much." Finn leaned in to kiss Poe before Poe could object. "I know you don't think you're good enough for me but you are."

"How do you know that," Poe asked suspiciously glaring at his droid who was rolling away innocently.

"It was in the note that BB-8 gave me," Finn said with a smile. "Don't be mad at him. He's a good droid."

Poe laughed. "Not always."

BB-8 let out a insulted beep. Finn didn't understand what BB was saying but got the gist from the tone of the beeps.

"Will you be my boyfriend," Finn asked Poe softly.

"You sure you want to be with me?"

"More than anything," Finn replied giving him another kiss. Poe smiled and happily kissed Finn back. Guilt still haunted him for the rest of his life, but overtime, it got easier.


End file.
